


Far From Home ((Aaravos X Reader))

by Anuyushi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: There are a million things on my plate. I'm an elf that can't even connect to my own primal source, and no matter how hard I train, I never seem to get better. I felt like giving up, simply living my life within the confined walls of my home, spending my days in the library. But I wanted to be out there with the others, fighting in the war. At least that's what I thought I wanted until I found a mysterious mirror with an even more mysterious secret. ♚[© 2020 |@Anuyushi ]♛
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Part One: Useless Magic

The air was thick with the smell of smoke, burning ashes raining down onto the earthly grass below. 

I waved my hand before my face before giving a sigh. It shouldn't have been so difficult to get a spell correct, right? All it seemed to do was fizzle out.  
I wasn't sure how long I had been practicing by this point but the sun was starting to go down, casting the pinkish-red glow across the landscape.  
"I guess I should head home for the day," Clasping my hands together, I started back up the mountain where my tribe was likely waiting for me. Plus, my power would only be that much weaker and useless at night so there wasn't any reason to practice after sundown.   
Nobody else my age had such issues with their fire spells, so why did I?  
I had been born linked to the sun primal, I knew that. So then...?

Releasing a groan, I shook my head. With enough practice outside Lux Aurea on my own, perhaps I'd get it eventually!  
I didn't even realize how tired I had become, my feet sore and pained until beginning my trek home.

I knew I was still young, and that everyone got better at a different pace, but I was nearly an adult by now, I didn't want to just... Keep being a librarian, keep being a failure.   
I wanted to be a fighter, why was the world so unfair?  
Other Sunfire elves traveled across Xadia, some fought in wars I could only hear about in books. What other sorts of primal elves were out there?

I mean I'd heard of them from the adults, but I wanted to see them, speak to them.  
By the time I reached the entrance of the grand city, the sun had already set and most people were preparing to return home.

Although nobody said a word, I could feel their piercing glares, their judgemental eyes.  
I couldn't blame them, I was a Sunfire elf that struggled to connect to my own primal source.   
"(Y/N)!" The sudden calling of my name halted me to a stop. 

Upon turning around, I was face to face with Kazi, their face twisted in concern. At least there was one person that accepted me as I was. 

"You were out all day," They twiddled their fingers nervously. "I need some help in the archives if you could? Just some usual sorting."  
That was... Expected. With a heavy sigh, I forced a smile.   
"Sure, I wasn't planning to head home right away anyway." Which was the truth for the most part. I had just intended to walk around for a little while and think about my training, maybe try to figure out what I was doing wrong. Kazi's shoulders relaxed and they gave a small wave for me to follow. Good thing the library wasn't too far from here, I wasn't sure my feet could take another long walk so soon after returning to the city.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of us for a long time, neither of us having anything particularly important to say.  
That was, until Kazi broke that silence to look back where I followed.

"You're still hung up about your magic, aren't you?"  
"Obviously," I exhaled without a heartbeat to think it over. "Everyone around me doesn't seem to have any issues. We're all born into the sun primal, it's supposed to be in our blood. I want to be a warrior, travel Xadia and see the world. But look at me, I might as well be a human."  
"Don't say that!" They abruptly cut in, eyes wide with worry. "Maybe your destiny leads down a different path, (Y/N). There must be a reason your primal energy is weaker. We can go through the books together and figure something out."  
"I hope," It was all I could say, but I couldn't imagine anything within the books would tell of anything important. 

Arriving at the library, I allowed my autopilot to take over as Kazi and I sorted all the new scrolls and books that arrived while I'd been out. 

I had worked here for so long, it felt like second nature to know exactly where everything went. Even as a young child, I never quite fit in with the other Sunfire elves all playing with their magic.  
Rather, I was their prey for 'firehunting' and found myself coming home with burns.   
It was... Pathetic, even back then.

Picking up another book, I realized I was looking back to my own face on the desk and nearly jumped before noticing a golden handheld mirror that had been sitting beneath the book.  
It was... Strange. I felt a sense of power from it, but it was unfamiliar.   
It didn't even belong in the library at all. 

"Hey, Kazi?" I looked back to the elf working on another shelf. They gave a hum, but didn't look back to stay focused on sorting. "What's this mirror? Did someone leave it behind?"  
"Oh, that thing," They offered a lopsided grin, finally turning to face me. "One of the soldiers brought that in earlier today. He said he found it in the forest and was curious about adding it to our artifacts room."

"This thing?" I looked back to the mirror, the glass glistening beautifully with the lights reflecting off it. "It's pretty but it's just a normal mirror."  
"That's what I said," The elf nodded. "But he insisted he didn't want it so I left it there for you actually if you want to take it home."

I had to think for a moment; I didn't have much use for a regular mirror, I wasn't one to pamper my looks, but I couldn't deny it piqued my interest, especially after hearing it was in the forest.  
How many owners did it have? Was the owner another elf? Maybe a human remnant?  
A piece of the outside... How could I refuse?

Giving a smile in return, I picked it up and held it close to my chest.   
"Thank you Kazi, I love it."

But at the time, I didn't realize what it truly was, how important it was going to be for me in the future. So I didn't think twice about bringing it home with me that night after finishing sorting and reading through primal energy books.

Having rarely received gifts, it was already precious to me, and I propped it up on the dresser before crawling into bed for the night.  
But I found... I couldn't sleep.  
My thoughts only kept returning to the handheld mirror. As I tossed and turned under the covers, trying for what felt like hours, sleep never fell upon my body.

Physically, I felt tired. My legs and feet hurt, my muscles ached, if I could just fall asleep, I would have no issue sleeping the entire following day, but my mind was racing like a marathon.  
That mirror... It was taking over my thoughts.  
But why?

Seeing as I wasn't going to get any sleep right then, I exhaled and pushed myself out of bed, my eyes falling upon it.  
The handle was golden, crested with small gems and a silver lining.   
It could've belonged to royalty with how expensive it looked.

The glass itself was perfectly clean, you couldn't have imagined it was found lying around in the forest. There was not a crack, nor a single smudge.  
I allowed myself to reach out and pluck it into my hands, feeling the comfort of the handle.  
Looking back into my own reflection though, doubt filled my mind.

"What are you doing, (Y/N)? This isn't like you." Talking to myself, the first sign of being crazy. Here I was. "You were supposed to be a warrior, and now you're talking to yourself in a mirror at ungodly hours of the night. This is probably why you can't even cast a simple fire spell."  
I bit my lip to stop myself from wanting to cry, prepared to set it down again when I quickly did a doubletake.

I was no longer... Looking back at my reflection, but someone unfamiliar, someone unknown.  
From their horns, I could tell it was another elf, but none I had ever seen before.  
I blinked once, then twice.  
But the reflection didn't go away. How tired was I to be thinking up strangers in mirrors?

I couldn't even find the will to get scared or surprised with how much my body was screaming at me at that moment.

My first reaction was to laugh, simply release a stupid laugh and wave it off.  
"Oh, now I see why Kazi gave me this mirror. It's a dud, isn't it? I bet they're just messing with me. They did a good job at least with making it look real. He's definitely good looking."  
Suddenly, the stranger cocked his head and smiled, and I felt my heart run cold.  
"You just reacted to me," My grip around the handle tightened as reality set in.   
This wasn't... A joke, was it? Where was this mirror found?   
Who found it?

Questions one after another ran through my mind.  
"You're real, aren't you? I mean, pictures can't move. Who are you?"  
He gave a slow blink in return but said nothing. Was there a chance he couldn't hear me?  
Or perhaps he was mute?  
"What sort of elf are you?"   
I tried once more.

To that, I was given a better reaction of merely an arm being held up.  
The stranger allowed me to glimpse his skin, sparkling midnight blue and covered with what looked like a hundred stars.   
Tidebound elves had fins, Earthblood had branched horns and stemmed leaves, nothing like his extravagant horns. 

"Are you a Skywing then?" I tried, but he simply blinked.  
It took me a second to realize he was probably mocking me for not looking at him better.  
Skywing elves had wings, and he did not.

Certainly not another Sunfire, but perhaps a Moonshadow.  
That was the closest he looked like with his dark skin and snow-white hair.  
Although I hadn't heard of any such Moonshadow elves being covered in stars, I was also sheltered and never met another elf of opposing primal.  
"Can you speak?"

I pulled myself up from my bed, bringing the mirror closer for a better look.   
Ever so gently, he held up a finger to his lips, and oddly enough, I felt my heart pound against my chest stronger than before. 

How silly of me; of course I didn't refute that he was rather attractive, handsome even, but I wasn't going to start having a crush on a man in some mirror.  
If he couldn't speak though, perhaps the library might have some idea?  
I looked to the front door, then back to him,   
"Let's play charades then. We're going to the library and you're going to react if you see something that will tell me who or what you are..." Quickly heading how demanding that was, I added on, "If you don't mind."

The man gave another smile, or a smirk, rather.  
I couldn't help giving an exhale, releasing all my pent up stress. He couldn't respond to me it seemed like, but the stranger could hear me in turn.

Raising the mirror up once more, I used my free hand to place atop my chest.   
"I'm (Y/N), Mr... Mirror. Is there a chance the library will actually be helpful? Will your species come up in the books somewhere?"

He gave a small puff of air, blowing some of his white hair from his face before nodding slowly, the sparkles across his cheeks shining within his reflection.  
I was right about that idea then, he could hear me. 

"Alright, although I wish I knew your name. It feels weird talking to some guy in a five-inch circle of glass."  
He blinked once more, not responding once more.  
Great.

Looking around, I decided to pull down a satchel hanging over my coathanger. I normally only used it when exploring, for the chance I found something interesting.  
It was empty this time, and despite it being night, there were still plenty of other elves walking around that'd look at me like I were crazy if I were seen talking to a mirror.  
Slinging it over my shoulder, I looked back to the man once more. 

"I'm going to put you in here now; don't vanish or anything, it's a short walk to the library. Can you wait a few minutes?"

Nodding once more, the man stepped back away from his own side, likely where he was looking into a mirror of his own.  
I couldn't help watching with curious interest as he made his way to the back of his room and gently pulled a book down from his bookshelf.

Allowing myself a minute more to be nosy, he moved and took a seat beside his window, beautifully decorated, but too difficult to make out what could be seen from it.  
As he propped open the book, the man looked up a second more and met my eyes before focusing on it completely.

I felt bad about putting the mirror in the satchel suddenly, but it was only a mirror, it wasn't as though I were shoving a miniature elf inside.  
Making sure to zip it after placing the mirror within, I made my way out the door.  
Anxiety filled my gut; what if it was some extinct elf species nobody was supposed to know existed?

Would I be in trouble?  
I didn't even know his name, I should've just shattered the mirror the moment a stranger appeared on the other side, and yet...  
I didn't even feel afraid of him; rather I felt more drawn in than anything.  
How silly of me to think though, I didn't know his name.

I hurried towards the library, keeping my eyes to the ground and trying not to act out of place.  
I was already put in the spotlight for not being able to use my magic, I didn't need to draw suspicion either.  
Despite it being night, the city was still plenty light as torches remained lit, and lava rolled down the walls.

It was convenient at that moment to not be half-blind and running into people, yet that didn't help much as I was still halted upon hearing my name being called.  
Why now?

My attention focused on the satchel for a quick moment; could he still hear me?  
Kazi came hurrying up, waving a hand quickly and out of breath already by the time they reached me.

"(Y/N), what are you doing out so late? You should be sleeping, right? You were training all day."  
Before I could reply, they looked to the satchel around my hips.

"That's your collecting bag, are you going out right now?" They met my eyes, a little saddened, "Oh, (Y/N), you must be really stressing out about your magic, aren't you?"  
"That's not-" I started, but quickly stopped myself. I couldn't tell Kazi about the mirror and the mysterious elf in it.

Not if there was a chance it could be taken away. I finally had some link beyond the world to my own. I'd never gone beyond the Lux Aurea outskirts, and for a short time, I'd been interacting with someone I'd never met, someone that wasn't just another Sunfire elf. Giving an exhale, I decided to simply give in. 

"Yeah, you got me. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd try distracting myself with a bit of rock collecting."

"I understand but..." Kazi looked away hesitantly, avoiding eye contact, "You're training so hard to finally use your magic, I'd hate to see you keep failing because you can't get proper rest."  
My thoughts returned to the mirror again, and I could only hope he couldn't hear. I didn't need some stranger to find out I was defective. 

"You're right!" I waved it off quickly, "So I'll sleep soon, I'm only going to pick up a rock or two, I promise."  
While they seemed unsure of my answer, Kazi finally inhaled. "Alright. I'm heading home then. Just don't beat yourself up, okay?"  
"Yup got it!"

With that, Kazi finally took off and I released the biggest sigh of relief yet.   
I liked Kazi but I definitely hadn't been in the mood for that stop.

Making my way to the library, all the lights in the windows looked off, giving a sense of reassurance. Nobody would be around if it was closed.  
But as my hands pulled the secured handle, I immediately realized the new issue... It was locked.

"Fantastic," I muttered aloud before unzipping the satchel and removing the mirror once more.

The man gazed up from his book, almost looking smug with his smile. As he shut it and made his way over, he cocked his head, looking between me and the library door.  
"It's locked," I confirmed for him. "I don't have a key. I mean, you could always just tell me without making me waste my time with all this."

Blinking a couple of times, he stood still before rolling his shoulders and crossing his arms over each other.

"No," I returned a frown. "I'm not breaking the door down. I'm not a criminal."  
He kept still, only staring at me in silence. Damn it, how could he be so persuasive?  
"Fine," I put the mirror back in the satchel, not bothering to zip it this time. "You're lucky you're good looking then."

So here I was, about to bust down a library door.  
I looked behind me, then in every other direction, even up.  
Seeing nobody was around, I exhaled and placed my hands atop the doorknob.   
Squeezing as tight as I could, I twisted the knob as far as it would go, then slammed my shoulder against the door.

The banging sound echoed, and I was quick to look around once more.  
Seeing nobody still, I did it once more, hearing the wood splinter on the other side.  
With a final hit, the door collapsed through and I stumbled inside, nearly falling.  
It wasn't enough to knock it fully off its hinges, but the doorframe would still need to be replaced.

I'd simply have to act surprised if Kazi found it later.

As I took out the mirror once more, I faced the man, brushing his fingers through his hair idly and as calm as ever.  
"I'm here, where would I look?"  
As he lowered his hand down, the man raised an eyebrow instead.   
"Right, elf species it is."

How helpful he was being, this was all his fault anyway!  
The book was easy enough to find, I knew the library like the back of my hand. Funny enough though, it was never one I thought to look through myself, I thought I knew them all already.  
How wrong I was.

Once I sat down at one of the tables, using a smaller pile of books to prop the mirror up, I flipped open the first page.

"I thought maybe Moonshadow at first," I admitted, looking back to him. He merely gave a look of interest. "But Moonshadow elves don't have sparkling skin like yours."  
Still, I stopped on the page to skim through it anyway.   
"You're not an Earthblood or a Skywing. And I'd know if you were a Sunfire,"   
I looked to him once more,   
"Are you maybe a finless Tidebound?"

Surprising enough, he gave a response of holding up his hands to show his palms, then lowering four fingers on one hand, giving a 'six' symbol. 

"What does that-" I started before looking back to the book.  
Five elf species, but... Perhaps not? Was there one I was never told about? A sixth one?  
I flipped through the pages of the common elves, finding nothing stated otherwise.  
That was until I reached the end of the book, stopping upon a page showing an elf I'd never seen before. 

But it seemed to match, right?  
"Startouch," I read for him, "They're..." As I skimmed, it was becoming obvious that was probably it, and... I was probably an idiot. "Star primal elves, I didn't think there were any. It says here they're rare but live a long time. Is that it?"

Turning to the man in the mirror, he closed his eyes slowly before nodding.

It was amazing, incredible!  
The first elf of another species I've ever met, and it just happened to be a rare one!  
"What's your life like?" I started, "Do you have a family? How many Startouch elves are there?"  
When he didn't respond, I almost felt disappointed and fell back into the chair.   
"Right, you can't respond."

There goes any attempt for an interrogation.   
I shut the book, but a sudden flash of light brought my attention back to the mirror.  
He was approaching after having walked away as I shut the book, the light being from the window reflecting off the mirror as he moved.

In his hands was a book of his own, the one he had been reading earlier.   
When he held it up, it was possible to make out the title, though I had to squint from how small it was.   
He turned the shelves, leaning a bit to look upon them himself.

Following the man's gaze, I looked over before turning back.   
"I'm guessing you want me to find the same book?"  
He gave a smile, hinting that my answer pleased him.

Why was I running chores like this?  
Surely he could have used a pencil and paper or something to talk.   
And yet here I was, doing exactly what he wanted.  
Pulling the book off the shelf, I returned and placed it upon the table.   
"Now what?"

As I looked back to him, he opened it to the very center, showing a page with an odd illustration. With a picture like that, it was easy to find it and take a closer look.  
It was like two diagrams of one elf, overlapping each other, as though their spirit were leaving their body.

Looking to him once more, an ink feather now in one hand, he drew over the page, and I could only wait for him to finish.  
It didn't take long, a few seconds even before he finished and turned the page around for me to see.

"Cool symbol," I could only remark. What did he want me to say after showing me his drawing?  
Silence fell and he raised an eyebrow before I quickly caught on, "Oh-!"  
Taking a pen from the cup on the table, I repeated the drawing as best I could.  
It wasn't anything perfect, and it honestly felt odd, but before I was done and could set the pen down, it began glowing across the diagram.  
I didn't cast a spell, so what was happening?

Upon looking back to the mirror, the same thing was happening to his book.  
He put his hand upon it, allowing the odd glowing to overtake his fingers.  
I was just supposed to do the same thing as him, right?

As I placed my hand on the page, I felt my body overflowing with warmth.  
My heart began speeding up as though I were running, and my vision went foggy.  
Yet I couldn't move, something stopped me from pulling my hand back.  
I didn't even realize I couldn't breathe until my lungs were aching from lack of air.  
Finally, it stopped and I pulled my hand back as quick as possible.   
"What was that?"  
But when I looked to the mirror, I only saw my own reflection.


	2. Part Two: Dangerous Magic

"Hello?"   
I reached out to the mirror but it was like he was never there. Where did he go?  
Was he gone for good?  
... Would I have just broken into the library for someone I'd only talked to for five minutes?!  
"That's better,"

The strange voice stopped me in my tracks. I could feel my heart pounding in my throat, and I dare not turn around.  
Was I just caught? What would happen to me?  
"That mirror was an inconvenience."  
Mirror?

I looked back to see the faded figure of the man standing behind me.  
His brilliant white hair, eyes are golden as treasure, and his skin sparkling even more than before.  
It took me a moment to realize he was transparent, and I could look right through him,  
"You're... You... Can speak?"  
Stupid, stupid idiot, why was that the first thing I asked out of everything going on?

He chuckled, waving it off casually.

"Why worry about me? Rather, I can help you."  
His voice was deep, yet as soothing as a lullaby.

For someone as... Gentle and pretty as he, it was unexpected, but not unwelcomed.  
"What do you mean help? And what was that spell? How are you here? The mirror-" I looked down to it in my hands.  
Could he have been a ghost?

"There will be time for questions once we're in a safe area to talk. For now, how about outside the city?"  
A part of myself hesitated, suddenly a little afraid.   
"You'll tell me what's going on there?"

His smile faded carefully, and he took a few steps forward before standing before me.  
"I am Aaravos," His voice was like milk just then, "Your 'good-looking' partner."  
"Right-" I started, then stopped as I realized he was quoting me. It took no more than two seconds to turn away, "You know, I don't feel as confident about saying that now that you're in front of me and can actually talk."

When I said it... Twice, I hadn't expected he would eventually be standing before me, now the embarrassment was kicking in.   
"Well, your compliment was kind," He appeared completely unfazed, although it seemed like he was joking. "And I can help you reach your fullest potential. You're a Sunfire Elf incapable of casting a single good fire spell, yes?"  
"How did you-?"  
I looked back, but Aaravos merely gave a small tap to his pointed ear.

I'd nearly forgotten about my conversation with Kazi. So he had heard it after all.  
Giving an exhale, I stood up straight, shoving the mirror into my satchel.  
"Yeah, that's true, I can't even use my own primal energy correctly. But how can you help when nobody else has been able?"

To that, he smirked,   
"I have something no other Sunfire Elf has, I assure you."

"And that is?"

The idea was appealing I could admit, but I couldn't just follow Aaravos out of the city without knowing a thing about what he wanted. What if it was a trap?  
"That, I will tell you out there," But he must have noticed my worries, because he moved closer, and I backed up in turn, only to hit against the table. That didn't deter him from completely invading my personal place.   
"You don't trust me."

"I don't know you," It wasn't fair though, knowing how I thought he was attractive, only to be so close and fluster me. Was he trying to make my words slip up? I didn't try to run, the thought never occurred to me anyway.

Not because I couldn't, but I simply didn't feel the need to.  
"I can't harm you." He waved his hand in front of my face to bring my attention back to him, only to reach forward without warning.

I nearly cried out before his touch went right through me.   
What... What just happened? For a split second, he wasn't...  
"You're... Not actually here." I finally concluded.   
"No." Aaravos turned his back to me and started away, allowing himself to calmly browse the books. "I am still where the mirror showed you. The spell let my spirit follow you, and only you can see me."

It was way too much to take in, but it didn't take a genius to know that the spell caused what was happening.

I kept silent, leaned against the table to allow myself to think.  
Here I was, in front of a mysterious, yet handsome, Startouch elf, that wanted me to leave the city to help my magic.

I knew only his name so far, but he couldn't physically harm me.  
I couldn't think of any downsides, it sounded safe and beneficial.  
Finally, I stood up, earning him to look back to me. 

"I'll go, but can it wait until morning? I want to be well-rested."

"No time for that," His fingers traced along the spines of the books, not bothering to look my way, "It will be too risky once the sun rises."

"I'm a Sunfire elf," Had he forgotten that? "That's how I get my power anyway."  
Yet Aaravos smiled as he turned his attention back to me.   
"You won't need the sun anymore soon. I suggest we leave immediately before it's too late, (Y/N)." 

My name dripped off his lips with such a tone that I felt a shiver run up my spine. 

I found myself convinced by his sweet words, and admittedly drawn to the idea. Although I hadn't a clue what he was planning, and I was still exhausted from my earlier training, I found myself hiking out of the city under the cover of night.

The further I got, the darker the night became as the lights faded into the background.  
Yet each time I stopped, Aaravos merely said it was still too close.  
How far did he plan on taking me?

By the fourth time he insisted to continue, I was farther away from the city than ever before.  
So far, that the city was no longer in my sights, and the forest lay before us.  
A cold breeze caused a chill, and for me to pull my cloak closer to my body. I had only worn it so I wouldn't be recognized, but it was becoming a handy blanket.

"I don't know..." My gaze dug beyond the trees and into the shadows. "I've never been inside before. Isn't this far enough?"

"Not yet," He exhaled, "What we need is inside. Stopping now would have made all this useless. I can only benefit you if you trust me."  
He wasn't lying there, and yet...  
I swallowed, stepping inside.

The star elf continued his walk beside me, feet not making a sound.  
"What are we looking for?" I suggested, trying to break the silence.   
Fear was gripping my stomach and talking would alleviate that, especially with how his voice drew me in.

"We'll know it when we see it," He didn't look to me as he spoke, eyes forward and relaxed. "Do you still have the dagger I told you to grab?"  
"Yeah," I set a hand on my satchel. "I also got some firecakes and water in case I get tired. I would have grabbed you something to but..."

I trailed off, offering an awkward hand gesture in his direction.  
I couldn't grab something to eat for someone that wasn't physically with me. He didn't seem bothered, and rather changed the topic. 

"And the mirror?"

"I left it at home, just like you said."

Giving a pleased, quiet laugh, Aaravos held his hands behind his back.   
"Excellent. I only have so many of them."

"What is it?"

"My eyes," He turned attention to me, "To the outside world."

I couldn't help feeling confused by his words. He appeared happy where he was, right?  
I thought it was his home but could he have been a prisoner instead? It felt rude to ask, and yet continued, unbothered.

With how calm the guy was, I was worried about what his wrath would look like.  
"I can't go out quite yet. The enchanted mirrors are what I left behind before that. Something to let me... Interact and watch. The world has become quite interesting since then."

"So the mirror is yours, that makes sense." I gave an understanding nod, yet... I was still utterly confused. "How many did you make?"

"Not nearly enough," Aaravos deflected his concentration away from me. "Time has broken too many, but that doesn't matter now, does it? Let's not talk about me, let's talk about you, (Y/N)."  
Picking up his pace, the elf suddenly moved in front of me to halt my walking abruptly.   
It wasn't as though I needed to stop; from what I knew, I could've just gone right through him, so perhaps it was merely blind instinct?

"What do you want with that magic of yours?" He offered a hand, knowing full well I obviously couldn't take it. "You could burn down forests, ravage the lands to ashes. If you so desired when we're done, nothing would stop you from evaporating lakes and rivers. Is that what you want?"  
"Of course not!" That wasn't even a question! I'd never hurt innocent nature like that. "I just want to be a warrior and help fight in the war."

Brushing off Aaravos' remark, I passed through him as though he were no more than a mere ghost.

Yet that did nothing to stop him from suddenly appearing before me once more, nearly giving me a heart attack.

It was so sudden, and to my surprise, he wasn't on the ground either.   
No, the Startouch elf was floating through the air, upside down with a grin over his face.  
"We're pals, aren't we? Don't you trust me?"

"I wouldn't say pals," Although doing my best to keep my cool, Aaravos was terribly too close for comfort and I stepped backward.   
And of course, I lost my footing. 

I didn't feel myself falling until my behind hit the dirt ground and I released a hiss of pain. Although with the shame of falling right in front of the man, I made no immediate moves to stand up.

"Looked like it hurt, pal." Crossing his arms, the elf lowered himself down until he was on his feet. 

I wasn't aware someone I'd only known for a day could drive me crazy so quickly.  
"I'm fine," Averting my eyes, I pushed myself up once more and dusted off the clothes that used to be pristine to the Sunfire elf race. "And don't call me pal, I told you we aren't pals. I still barely know you."

"So you naturally followed someone you scarcely knew out of your home and into the forest?" Aaravos chuckled, cocking his head and allowing his long hair to fall out of place. "If we're not pals, what are we?"

"I dunno," Which was true, I wasn't sure what I labeled him as, if I did at all.   
It was foolish of me to leave, but he had promised to help with my magic. That's about the only reason, right?

Rather than give a proper answer, my eyes fell to the ground where a rock had been kicked up and knocked out of place.

I didn't simply fall, I really tripped over some rock?  
It took a matter of two seconds to move around and give it a kick, throwing it back into the bushes.

I was already done with the topic, but the Startouch elf clearly wasn't as he continued,  
"You could always call me good looking again," An evil smile curled over his lips. "You unmistakably consider my appearance attractive, so chalk it up to romantic interest, perhaps?"  
A burning sensation stole my cheeks, and a gasp escaped my mouth;

"You're ridiculous! I never said anything like that. I don't think you're attractive either. I only said that because I never saw a sparkling elf before. Don't put words in my mouth."  
For a split moment, I caught a glimpse of his smile falling to a frown and almost felt bad, but quickly shook off the guilt.

It was his own fault for egging me on how he was.  
"So do you perhaps see me as ugly?"  
"I didn't say that either," Unable to help a sigh, my gaze returned to him. He wasn't ugly at all, Aaravos was quite handsome in fact, but I wasn't going to admit that to his face... Again. Not just his looks though. His voice, his personality, they were all so intriguing.  
"Perfect. So it's going to stay romantic."

This guy-!   
It wasn't even worth arguing against someone like him. He was a lot smarter than he was letting on, that was obvious.

It did feel a bit strange to be speaking with someone like Aaravos so casually, I hardly knew a thing about him, but then again, I didn't... Hate it.  
As annoyed as some of the things he said was, I was having fun?  
"Now then," He lowered his glittering eyes to the ground, "Your little accident had brought us very good fortune indeed."

What on earth was he talking about? I followed his sights to the small intent in the soil where the rock used to sit.  
The dirt underneath was soft, almost muddy, and small, confused insects scuddled about, likely confused about who just tore off their roof.

"You wanted to be a warrior, you said. Well, I want to introduce you to a new primal magic. One that is incredibly powerful, yet so easy, even a mere human can use."  
That wasn't possible, was it?  
No, it couldn't have been. Humans weren't born linked to a primal source, his exaggeration was coming to light.

For now though, humoring him was my best bet.  
"If it's so powerful, why have I never heard of it?" I crossed my arms over each other. "There have always been six sources, so what's this about?"  
Aaravos laughed, giving a wave of his hand.

"You doubt me, but you will see. Go ahead, pick one, any insect of your choice."  
"This is weird," I voiced my thoughts aloud but didn't get a response back.  
Something felt off, but I didn't know what. Among the small selection, I plucked up a miniature beetle and held it in my palm to prevent it from running off before looking back to the elf. "There, I have my choice for show and tell."

Aaravos rose an eyebrow with dissatisfaction,  
"Ah, you think you're funny," He ignored my joke entirely, focusing more on my hand, "Now, feel the life you're holding. Focus on it, understand its flow of primal energy."  
Easy enough, I suppose.  
I shut my eyes to feel it. 

I could feel its little legs against my skin as it walked, and the small struggles as it attempted to worm through my fingers.  
"Tighten your grip if you can feel its energy," Aaravos hushed quietly, sounding as though he had moved closer.

The worrying knot hardened in my stomach, but I forced myself to wave it off. I had to trust him, I needed to. 

I did as he said, tightening my grip until the beetle couldn't move.  
Finally, I could feel it. The pumping of its blood, the primal energy within its body.  
"And last," Aaravos sounded right beside my ear, and my heart beat a little faster in response. "Take that energy for yourself."

I didn't think to ask why, or if it would be hurt in response. Suddenly, I just didn't think of caring. I just wanted the primal energy, I wanted my magic.   
But one question did come to mind;  
"How?"

"Release it from inside the creature,"  
He didn't need to directly explain it, something within me told me what he was trying to explain.  
Squeezing even more, a cracking shot through my ears, and the beetle crushed between my fingers. I could feel its innards stain my skin, but more than that, I felt... Power.

Was this what Aaravos spoke of? Was this the seventh primal magic?  
"Do you feel it flowing into you? Grab it, control it."

He didn't need to tell me twice, needless to say, I believed the Startouch elf now.  
So then, I could trust him, right?  
All at once, it was new, powerful. 

And yet, it suddenly felt disgusting. The scent of rot hit my nostrils, and I nearly wanted to throw up from it.

But I kept myself steady, taking in as much magical energy as I could.  
Aaravos' voice echoed around me, whispering so quietly I couldn't hear properly.  
Or... Perhaps... No. 

He was speaking normally, it was I with the struggle.  
As I opened my eyes, the world began to spin around me and everything became clouded.  
As clouded as though I had entered a dense fog.  
My thoughts were swirling and faces unknown flashed in my head.  
What... What was this?

I could make out the haze of the elf's glistening figure in front of me, and the beetle rolling down my hand and upon the ground.

But it was so loud, possibly the loudest thing I could ever imagine. Each drop of innards that fell upon the spoil might as well been a giant stomping beside me.  
"What... What is this?" 

I managed to muffle before I felt forced to drop to my knees. The magic flowed into my body, but my energy felt like it was being robbed in the process. I couldn't even muster standing on my own two feet.

Aaravos kneeled before me, urging me to raise my head to meet his beautiful eyes. A smirk spread over his face as he relaxed his shoulders.  
"You must be feeling tired, (Y/N), that's not uncommon for first time Dark Magic users. Rest all you desire, I'll take care of things while you're out."

I had barely heard all of what he said before reality crumbled. Without the chance to ask what he meant by what he said, I no longer felt alive.  
And yet, I did.

By the time I opened my eyes once more, I found myself at the library once again, as though it were all merely a dream.  
Picking my head up from the desk, I took a look around, but something... Wasn't quite right.  
All the books had spines as black as the night, none bearing their titles any longer.  
I had the feeling of being nauseous, a sense of vertigo overtaking me. For that, it only took but a second to understand the room was throbbing, as though I were standing inside a heartbeat.  
I wanted to feel afraid, yet I couldn't.

"Hello?" My voice echoed out. Nobody answered back, not even Aaravos, whom I was so expecting.   
I allowed myself a moment to take in my surroundings, peeking around the shelves to find all the books having the same ailment.

I didn't quite understand it, but I didn't... Feel a reason to go to the door.  
Rather, my gaze was drawn to the shelves and without thinking, I pulled down one of the books and opened it up.

The page was blank, and as I turned it, the next page was also blank, and the one after that.  
It was odd for sure, but perhaps it was just that one?  
But that wasn't the case as I tried a different copy only to see the same result.  
With every book looking the same, I was starting to get an idea that they were all alike in that aspect too.

But what then?  
"Their knowledge is gone," A voice behind me just about made me jump and look back.  
"Kazi," A breath of relief escaped my lips. Thank God I wasn't alone. "What's going on here? Is this some kind of prank?"

My relief was short-lasted though as my gaze fell upon their eyes, black as coal.  
"You turned your back on us. You already know who he is, why did you deny it within your heart?"

"You knew the moment I told you my name," Voice dripped in honey, I turned back to the elf behind me. "I'm flattered."  
How was he suddenly here too? 

Aaravos cocked his head like an amused puppy. No longer transparent, he was truly right in front of me.   
"You worked in this library for years, you read hundreds of books of Xadia history; it was impossible for you to not come across my name. And so here you are, facing your own heart and mind. Why did you refuse to accept it?"

The way he spoke, the way Aaravos looked at me, something was off.  
He didn't... Sound like him. Kazi felt off as well.  
It finally hit me, and I looked between the two.

"You're not real," I concluded. "This is all just my own mind talking to me."  
The room fell quiet while I allowed myself a few deep breaths to get a grip on the situation. When I was ready, my focus returned to Kazi.  
"Why am I here? What's going on?"

"You used dark magic," They exhaled, "Your mind has fallen to shambles for a short time. We're here to unlock your heart, what you truly want out of life. Is it being a powerful Sunfire elf after all?"  
"Or has your attention turned to something new?" Aaravos finished off, offering a smile.

Even in my dream, I felt the drumming of my heart.   
Why did I leave? Why did I refuse to accept who he was?  
It wasn't as though they were wrong, I did ignore the truth; a Startouch elf likely thousands of years old by this point, a powerful mage whose name appeared in multiple history books but little was known about him.

I truly had no idea he knew dark magic, but...  
"Maybe I was in denial because..." I looked to the ground, "I couldn't accept it as reality. I didn't think he was still alive, let alone standing in front of me. Why me? I'm a nobody to history, I'm even a nobody within my own family. I wanted to believe it wasn't truly Aaravos because I was so ashamed at myself for being weak compared to him."  
"So then, what is it you want?" The false illusion of the elf took a step closer. "Did you follow him to teach you magic at all?"

"No," I needed to admit that, if not to the real him, at least myself. "The magic is a plus but I really want him... I think."  
"Can you be more specific?" Kazi spoke in a mocking tone, urging me to truly say it.  
Damn it... I felt my cheeks burning up looking to the fake version of him.  
"You want me to explain it? Fine then; I think he's beyond beautiful and charming and I think I probably want to kiss Aaravos. Are you happy now?"

"Us? Not at all." He simply looked away; "We're not even real. Are you happy?"  
I opened my mouth to retort, but I suddenly lost my words. Why did such a question make me so confused?   
I felt happy, many even warm for admitting it, but there was a part of myself that was disappointed as well.   
A part of me who wanted... The real one to hear me.  
I shook the idea away quickly before looking back to Kazi,  
"What happened to the real me still awake?"

"Exhausted," They nodded, "Your body took a toll. You were lucky though. If you had cast a spell, or you were a human, this dream would not be as pleasant."

I could... Imagine that. Well, of course I could, I was only speaking to my own mind, I knew that. It was only thanks to the fact my body was tied to a primal source that I could attempt dark magic without my dreams being full of grizzly beasts.   
The way it made me feel... I wouldn't have been surprised if I had truly died. It was a gut-wrenching feeling, ripping apart my very identity.

With a name like dark magic, is certainly felt as though my core had gone black with darkness and death, if even for a split moment.  
"Seems like you're waking up," Aaravos gave a wave of his hand. "Enough talking to yourself then, return to the real world, and consider the path you want to take."  
I had no time to reply as the library started to fade around me.

The black books and filled shelves melted like a wet painting, the false elves were almost statues while they faded. 

I couldn't wait to wake up once again; as though the feeling of being under dark magic wasn't as uncomfortable enough, speaking to people I knew that were in no way their normal personalities was a disconnect that I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable experiencing.   
I inhaled, allowing myself a second to face the world once more, and closed my eyes. 

The tie between dream and reality was like water, moving together, flowing together. The point where one ended and the other started could not be determined.  
My senses began to connect once more, and one of those was my sense of touch.  
Which was being violated right then.

Without thinking, I threw an arm out and it fell upon a shoulder in front of me. While they pulled back, releasing my lips from the stolen kiss, I opened my eyes to look who had decided I was suddenly Sleeping Beauty waiting to be awoken.  
"Ah, so you are alive." Aaravos moved back to allow my hand to fall.  
"Why did you just do that?" 

My instant reaction was to be mad, maybe even yell, but I couldn't bring myself to after just waking up. In fact, my entire body was still sore. Either from the dark magic, or probably falling after passing out, I couldn't tell. All I knew was I was tired and in pain and didn't have the energy to yell.

"You asked for it," He brushed a hand through his snow-white hair, tucking a part of his locks behind his pointed ear. "Oh, did you not realize you were talking in your sleep? You called my name, said you wanted it. You are much too open about showing someone like me how you feel."

I didn't...   
My fever dream... He could hear that?!  
I knew I was sad about not confessing directly, but telling him in my sleep wasn't exactly a confession either!

I tried to think of a proper response, trying to find something, anything to say to counter it, but I couldn't. Even if I denied it, said it was merely a dream, I was still... Dreaming about him. But his voice was slow, quiet as he spoke, like a warning.

It wasn't one I was going to take seriously, yet the way he said those words, they sent a chill up my spine and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad.  
Feeling the flames in my cheeks though, I turned away from Aaravos' piercing gaze. He sounded way too amused by it. The kiss wasn't bad either, but it did take me by surprise.  
"Are all Startouch elves this infuriating, or are you just special?" I finally turned back as he started to pull himself to his feet.

The elf chuckled quietly, dusting himself off with a sense of elegance.  
"Why ruin the surprise?"  
Morning light sprinkled down from between the tree leaves, making him glow more than he already had been. 

I felt my heart stop watching him from the ground; the way the light reflected off his hair, shining over his skin and making his black cloak appear as silk. Even his horns seemed brighter at that moment. I didn't even realize I was staring until he stopped grooming himself to look down upon me,

"Are you planning to stand up or continue watching me like a hawk?"

"You know, I think I'll stay down here." 

My remark was simply to spite his joke, but after a few seconds, I pulled myself up on shaky legs. My blood rushed to my feet and within moments, I felt a head rush and placed a hand against a tree to keep myself steady.

Dark Magic... Not even once.

Once I got my bearings, I looked back to Aaravos carefully, and something finally hit me, now that I was more aware of the real world that was.  
"You're actually here now?"

Not only was Aaravos not transparent any longer, but we had actually touched.  
But what wasn't possible, when I passed out, he had still been-  
"Didn't I tell you I'd take care of things while you were out?"  
"And how did you do that?"

Looking the elf up and down, I couldn't help being a little intimidated again. Here I was, weak in using my own primal source, and standing before a historical archmage with magic I could only dream of.

He returned a calm stare before quietly holding a finger up to his lips.   
"You're not going to tell me?" 

"Magicians keep their secrets." He exhaled, turning away from my gaze, "All I needed was you to hold onto the magic, and I did the rest. Don't let your thoughts wander too much, of course."  
I needed to think about it a moment longer; I did feel slightly lighter, but not by much. I wouldn't have noticed he had taken my dark magic if Aaravos hadn't told me. Just... How powerful truly was he?

"Right..." What were you supposed to respond with? I lowered my hand from the tree to move closer, but only a little, out of fear of being attacked.   
He hadn't hurt me yet, but I couldn't be too careful. 

"If your real plan wasn't to teach me dark magic, then what is? Where are you going now?"  
"I have unfinished deeds," The elf stood slightly taller, his voice darker, "But you misunderstand, I do intend to teach you until you perfect it. Unless you want to turn tail and go home?"  
Raising an eyebrow, Aaravos offered his hand towards me, sparkling with the very stars.  
"You freed me, I simply must return the debt. Come along as my... Partner. Xadia will crumble with the magic I can show you."

I felt myself hesitating, looking to his hand, then to his waiting eyes. The idea was tempting, and I might have taken the gesture right there if not for one detail.   
Rather than taking his hand, I held my own up.   
"Not as partners,"

He cracked a small smile and I quickly had to continue.  
"Don't laugh at me, I'm trying to formally confess here. I want to be more than just partners."  
His smile relaxed, and Aaravos placed his hand against mine, allowing me to twine my fingers through his and move forward.

A million thoughts raced through my head, and I suddenly felt scared of making the move first. Either not noticing, or not caring about my shyness, the elf leaned close and this time, I didn't stop him from stealing an official kiss.   
To my surprise, it felt cold, yet soft.   
A mysterious comfort.

I finally found a place I belonged, and following Aaravos deeper into woods, something in my mind felt as though it had snapped...

Xadia would belong to us, and I didn't care who I would need to cut down for that to happen. For the scorn I had received for not being like the others; the Sunfire elves, and Lux Aurea would go first, as long as I stayed by Aaravos' side.


End file.
